Once Upon A Time
by Natalia Vronsky
Summary: Jay Hutchinson gets told a bedtime story (oh guess who her parents are... kinda a dead giveaway if you know me!) Season 5 and 6 spoilers. R


Title: Once Upon A Time  
Author: Natalia Vronsky  
Page: www.geocities.com/blackqueenphoenix  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: G (that's gotta be a first for me)  
Disclaimer: Buffy the vampire Slayer belong to joss, I'm making no money offa this... sue me... it'll be a waste of you money. Jay is mine. You wanna use her, fine, but her mum and da might not like that. :)  
Summary: Jay Hutchinson gets told a bedtime story (oh guess who her parents are... kinda a dead giveaway) Season 5 and 6 spoilers.   
Author's Note: Because I'm depressed and wanted a happy fic. You get this sap. :) No real point in this story except to pep me up some. Yeah... this one's not beta'd. *shrug*  
Dedicated: Trent makes the world go 'round... this is for him as always. If it wasn't for his music, I'd wallow in self pity instead of contemplating his misery.   
Feedback: "will you please complete me" NiN "Please"   
Archive: Feel free.   
  
She giggled. She couldn't help it. Her father was the most comical thing she'd ever seen in her five year existence.   
  
He frowned at her laughter. "Time for bed."  
  
Jay pouted and crawled under the covers. "Bed time sucks." She muttered. Defiant, she was. She'd learned well from her parents. They didn't seem to appreciate her likeness to them as much as say, her aunts and uncles.  
  
Jay's father shook his head and sighed. "Want me to tell you a story?"  
  
Mommy usually told Jay her bedtime stories. Her father was generally at work nights. He didn't like the sun. He never went out in it. She kind of understood why. It was weird. But, she was used to weirdness.   
  
"Yes, please. A happy one?"  
  
"Yeah, a happy one." He took a deep breath as he pulled a chair next to her bed, stroking her long, light brown locks.   
  
~ Once there was a princess. The prettiest princess in the land. She was brave and strong, too. That made it hard for her to find a prince to marry and be with for the rest of her life, see, 'cause the prince's got kind of scared when they saw just how strong she was.  
  
The princess battled all kinds of big and bad things. People too, if they were bad and didn't follow the laws.   
  
She was a real hero. But she got real lonely. ~  
  
"Didn't the princess have any friends?" Jay interrupted.  
  
"Yes, Sweetheart, she did. I was just getting to that." He growled, tickling her.  
  
~ The princess was lonely. Sure, she had friends. A warlock, two witches... a demon, even, who loved the royal knight. But, they didn't complete her like she needed.  
  
She met a demon in battle once, who she couldn't defeat... ~  
  
"It killed her?" Jay was on the verge of crying.  
  
"No, Sweety." Her mother walked into the room and sat on her father's lap, kissing him on the cheek. "Daddy's not telling you the story right at all."  
  
~ You see, sure, the princess was lonely. But, she was afraid because she fell in love with a monster who disguised himself as a knight. When she found out the truth, she was so afraid she'd be lied to again.  
  
Before the princess fought the demon she couldn't beat, she met a man... ~  
  
"He wasn't quite a man." Jay's father corrected.  
  
Her mother glared at him. "Can I finish my story, please?"  
  
He smiled and urged her to go on.  
  
~ He was part man and part monster... in fact, he was sort of related to the one who'd disguised himself as a knight.   
  
He hated the princess at first. And she hated him. They always fought. But, one day a group of bad knights kidnapped him and made it so he couldn't hurt anyone.   
  
So, he and the princess came to a truce... and started to like each other. The monster even confessed to loving her.  
  
Then the princess fought the nasty demon. It beat her so badly, she was out for a very long time.   
  
But, her friends, they knew of a way to make her alright, and they did.  
  
The princess was back. But, she was scared. Because she loved the monster more than she ever loved anyone else in her life. So, she pushed him away.   
  
But, he was kind of stubborn. No matter how hard the princess pushed, he pushed back. He loved her too much to let her go. ~  
  
"So, they got married and lived happily ever after?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah, they did."   
  
Her father got up and shook his head. "Good night." He kissed his daughter's cheek.   
  
"Hey, what about me?" Her mother pouted.   
  
"Needy, needy, Luv." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
  
Jay smiled at her parents. They always fought... but, it was always about nothing. Like they lived for that. They were always kissing to. Jay made a face. Sometimes they kissed too much.  
  
"Mommy?" Jay questioned as she was getting ready to leave for her room.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That story... was it about you and Daddy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm glad." She sighed, her crystal blue eyes glazing over with exhaustion. "Night Mommy."  
  
"Night, Precious." She left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. After all, Sunnydale was still the Hellmouth.   
  
On the door hung a sign. "Joyce Elizabeth Hutchinson's Room".  
  
If only's can break you heart, can't they? Like this would ever happen in the Buffy-verse. But, a gal can hope. Yeah... this hot on the heels on my depressing fic "Big Empty". Mood swings are evil. My muse's are evil. Grrr... 


End file.
